60 Seconds
by rem215
Summary: You can get a lot done in just one minute. After discussing Walters free will, Daniels gives him 60 seconds. Rated for being very suggestive (no bad language or vulgarity)


Alien Covenant

60 seconds

 _Authors note; I have mercilessly watched the film and read the book adaptation several times and never tire of the Walter and Daniels pairing. This is intended as a one shot based loosely on a random dream I had. I haven't really fine tuned it into a timeline from any particular part of the film/book. I suppose this is the blessing to fanfiction in that it allows us fans to bend the rules a little to suit our own vision. It could be set before they encounter Xenomorphs, it could be during their encounter or it could be sometime after (granted Daniels escapes the clutches of David and Walter somehow gets back aboard the covenant or at least tracks them across space in another ship...I don't know. That's where your imagination comes into play.) All I do know is the setting is similar to that in the movie where Daniels and Walter are chatting in one of the loading bays talking about log cabins._

 _So without further ado, here is my first one shot. And, no I do not own any of the Alien films etc, nor any of its characters...Do we really need disclaimers on a site for fanfiction? It kinda goes without saying…_

 _oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio_

"It's actually pretty amazing what you can get done in just a minute." Walter spoke with a little enthusiasm as he lifted an unusually heavy metal crate full of all sorts of heavy maintenance goods and stacked it neatly on top of a container.

"I suppose so." Daniels replied while she thumbed at the buttons of a palm sized control panel. She briefly cast a glance in Walters direction and took note of how effortlessly he was moving the crates. She couldn't help but feel a little envious at how easily he could do the task. Each crate weighed about as much as her with all the parts in them and she had to use a remote controlled crane to move them around.

"In just single minute you could clip all of your toenails." Walter continued. "Or floss your teeth, toss all your laundry in the wash, water your house plants or do 30 push ups."

"You might be able to do 30 push ups in a minute. I can't." Daniels shot him a smile that raised only one side of her mouth and he shook his head.

"If you keep at it, any human can do 30 push ups in a minute." He corrected. "You just have to work hard."

"I don't do too bad as far as fitness goes, but push ups aren't my thing." She finished up her work with the control and shoved it into a pocket, stretching her arms above her head and bringing them to rest idly by her side. "What would you do in a minute?"

"I don't know, I get lot's done in a minute. I've moved 7 of these in about that time." He replied, placing yet another of the crates down and dusting his hands. He stopped what he was doing to focus his attention on Daniels, glad for these moments when they would talk idly about this and that. He found her to be pleasant company, liked that they could agree on most common things but that she was also open to fresh ideas and different views.

"No, I mean when you don't have anything else to do. You know, in your spare time what would you do?" She pushed her hands into the pockets of her bottoms loosely and momentarily swung up on her tiptoes, her heels thudding slightly when they rocked back onto the ground. It was something she thought about, what Walter did in his spare time. She knew he had been programmed to entertain himself, if you could call it that, with past times such as reading, drawing, playing chess and other such things but she could never be sure if he chose his activities based on his own interests or those pre-programmed into his artificial mind.

"The same things most of you do in your free time, I suppose." By 'you' he was really saying 'humans'. What most human beings do. Idle their time with menial things.

Daniels still wasn't satisfied. She pursed her lips firmly together and thought of how she could word her meaning correctly. She ran her fingers through her shaggy short hair and started again.

"OK, let me put it another way. I understand you're preprogrammed to do this, that and the other. BUT…" She stressed the word. "IF you had free will, without following the presets, what would you WANT to do?"

For a moment all Walter could do was look at her, his usual placid smile set in place as he thought over the question posed to him carefully. He had some inkling as to what he might do but if he was honest he wasn't 100% sure. He was designed to learn, to feel and to empathise to some degree but it was always based upon the logic of any given situation. Right now he could feel his mind working to find a reasonable answer to pacify Daniels curiosity. Logically, the truth would be the only answer he could give her.

"I really don't know. I know that I like music sometimes, that I enjoy jokes and tending to plants." His voice was calm, deep almost. "But I can't say for sure I would choose to do any of these things if I had the free will to pick something for a minute."

Daniels nodded, relieved that he finally understood what she was asking.

"So if you were instructed for a full minute to do exactly as you pleased without the aid of your programming, what do you think would happen?"

Again, Walter had to think this one through carefully before he could answer. Daniels was staring at him with something of an amused smile on her face, her slightly parted lips closing whilst she waited impatiently for him to go on. He liked that. That smile she had. It suited her to smile and he knew better than anyone that it was a rarity to see it these days. He cherished it for just a few seconds more.

"How could I say for sure? I might just stand here perfectly still and not move at all. Maybe my artificial brain couldn't handle it and explode." He grinned when he saw the look of shock cross her features. "I might just go and dance to some terrible music. Or maybe deep down I'm not such a nice...person." He wasn't sure he should use the word 'person', but given who he was talking to he knew she wouldn't mind.

"But you are nice, I don't think that would be something to worry about. Although, everyone can be an ass hole at times so it wouldn't be so bad for you to vent or curse or insult someone." She laughed at the thought of Walter stood shouting abuse after all the hardships she and the others had put on him before.

"But what if I became hostile. Violent. I could do a lot of damage in one minute, even kill." It was a possibility that he couldn't deny.

"That's true." Daniels agreed. "Do you think you'd hurt me?" She didn't skirt around the question, nor did she seem shy to ask.

"Oh, undoubtedly. After all the terrible jobs you've had me doing." He was being jovial with her and Daniels smiled along with him.

"Hmm, I can see your point. I have treat you so terribly. How could I not remember the time you escorted me back to my room because I felt ill." She played along.

"As I remember it, you puked and I cleaned it up." Walter added with a raise of his eyebrow.

"I'd be happier if you hadn't remembered that." She complained childishly, scuffing the tip of her booted left foot at the floor, sending a small loose bolt skittering across the ground. "But in all seriousness, do you really think you would hurt me?" The smile that had rested on her lips had faded away into a firm set mouth, her chin squaring while she eyed him from beneath her short stubby lashes.

"I'll keep on telling you that I don't know." He too dropped his tone. "There's always a small chance I could do something harmful, or there's a chance I won't."

"What if I command you to act of your free will?" She questioned firmly.

"I don't think it's a wise idea since we don't know what will happen."

"I think it is a good idea. I want to know." She stood completely upright now, her mind set. What would he do? What kind of a 'person' is he when he's not a subservient android? Would he know what to do if he had the chance to do anything?

"And what if my man made brain can't handle it?" He knew what she was thinking and couldn't risk losing control for a minute. Maybe his robotic brain would want to remain free and somehow over-ride the time limit. He might not go back to being 'Walter'.

"Something as complex as that? I doubt it would cease up over something so simple as finding something to do for a moment." She smiled at him daringly. "I think we should try at least."

"Daniels." His voice rasped. "Don't be so silly. It could be dangerous."

"I don't think it will be." She stepped towards him, challengingly. "If you try to hurt me...well I'll just run. Fast."

"You can't do push-ups. What makes you think you could outrun me?" He too stepped towards her, a small threat to his tone that had the hairs on the back of Daniels neck stand on end. Through fear or intrigue she wasn't sure, just that she quite liked the low husky tone of his voice.

"Then I won't run and I'll endure whatever it is you do." She confirmed it with a nod that shook her hair about her face.

"Don't do this." Walter warned.

"I hereby command you," She began with a confident voice.

"Please, Daniels. Please don't do this." He pleaded with her, raising his hands so that his palms were open to her, urging her to calm down and rethink.

"That you use your own free will to do whatever you want for an entire 60 seconds, starting in 3," She sucked in a breath and took a single step back from him and stiffly held her arms by her side.

"Stop it. Stop it right now. It isn't safe." His voice rose with a hint of what sounded like anger. Or fear.

"2" Her breathing became heavier now as she braced herself. She truly hoped this wouldn't backfire. She had to keep some faith that Walter wouldn't suddenly become someone or something dangerous.

"You're being ridiculous." He roared, causing Daniels to visibly flinch. He glared at her desperately and she hesitated, wondering if she was really doing the right thing. Walter did seem disturbed by the notion of free will and she wasn't sure if it was just some built in defence mechanism or his own genuine worry that he might harm her.

"1"

Walter lowered his head in defeat, she wasn't backing down. He had to admire her spirit. "You asked for it." He muttered.

"Zero." No sooner had the final word slipped from her mouth did she immediately regret her decision. Daniels found herself being forced backwards, Walters hands firmly gripping her shoulders, until she came up hard against the side of one of the large shipping containers, briefly knocking the wind from her. It was then that an irksome fear filled her, what had she done? She tried to take in a gulp of air but her actions were once again brought to an abrupt end.

Walters mouth came down hard upon her own in a bittersweet kiss. It was demanding, it was pleading and it was desperate.

There was no kindness in the action, it was a purely selfish act but she couldn't object to him. She had given him full permission to do exactly what he wanted.

He pulled back briefly, his initial needs met, to bring his hands up from her shoulders, his fingers gliding lightly over neck, to her face. He pushed the fingers of his left hand through the short, brown mop of her hair. His right hand cupped Daniels jaw and he delicately brushed his thumb over her freshly kissed lips, his mind going into a frenzy when she parted them and kissed the tip of his thumb. She looked up at him then and he saw a hidden lust in her eyes that matched his own and unable to hold back any longer he bent his head to kiss her once again. This time the kiss wasn't so harsh as it was before. It was a sort of sweet, lingering one that sent pleasurable ripples through her entire body.

Daniels licked at his lips, encouraging him into reciprocating the action, their tongues entwining. The kiss was becoming fervent once more and she felt Walters hands slide down the length of her body, finally coming to rest on her backside. For a moment he squeezed at her firmly before he lifted her, effortlessly, and she instinctively brought her legs up to encircle him whilst he carried her to a lower storage box. He deposited her there, their kisses unbroken and only building in desperation.

There was no hesitation from either when he began working at the fastening of her trousers, she unbuckling his belt furiously and unzipping his fly. She made a sound of surprised pleasure when she brought him out of his trousers, raising her own bottom whilst he hoisted her trousers down her legs.

Walters pulled back for just a moment to look at her, at her flushed cheeks and swollen lips, pure lust in her eyes. He didn't want to take her like this, but a minute suddenly didn't feel very long any more and he had to make it count.

He kissed her wanton mouth again and pressed himself hard against her, making his intentions more than clear. Daniels sucked in a breath as she braced for his entry, but it never came.

His kisses ceased and he hovered above her, a look of utter shame on his face. He hurriedly apologised and stood, turning away from her as he redressed and didn't look back until he was sure she had done the same.

His time was up.

"I'm sorry that I did that to you." He muttered ruefully. "I tried to warn you." He shook his head, taking in Daniel's flushed face.

"Walter...I-" Daniels wasn't able to finish what she was saying when Walter raised his hand, palm side up, to silence her.

"Your trust in me was misplaced. And for that I am truly sorry. I'm disappointed in myself that that is what my underlying self is capable of." He was speaking to her formally now. He'd always liked Daniel's...but he wasn't real and anything between them would be unnatural. He wasn't worthy of her.

Daniels stepped towards him and placed a hand on his, squeezing it gently. "But I reciprocated. I'm just as guilty as you are if that's the case."

Walter could only look at her for a time and felt some assurance from the shy smile she offered. He moved to place his free hand on her jaw, his thumb stroking at her cheek and he moved his head so slightly toward her, she in turn moving to allow his lips access to her mouth once more but a sound had them both stepping apart hastily.

"WALTER, you are needed on the second floor." A voice echoed about the space.

He didn't respond right away, his eyes still on Daniels. She looked right back and a grin slid across her face, her fingers running through her hair in defeat.

Walter grinned back when the voice called for him again.

"Yes Mother, I'm coming." He nodded at Daniels and turned on his heel to leave.

Daniels watched him go.

Perhaps she should give him 2 minutes next time.

 _Authors Note;_

 _So first ever one shot, done. I wasn't so sure what rating to give this since there's no vulgar language or actual sexy scenes, but it is a little suggestive. I'm running this as an M to be on the safe side but I do think it could have just passed for T (I watch Netflix and I've seen the stuff in what they rate as teen and trust me it's much worse than this lol) ^_^_

 _Also I am British so I apologise if some of my terms or words seem a little odd, like the word trousers...I know they're called pants in America but in the UK pants are boys underwear and I just couldn't bring myself to write it without chuckling to myself._

 _Thanks so much for reading and I hope to write some more one shots in the future._


End file.
